Le corps de mon ennemi
by Ivrian
Summary: Où finit le sexe ? Où commencent les sentiments ? La haine est si proche de l'amour… Il suffit parfois d'une ou deux nuits pour que tout bascule. One Shot en deux POV. Slash HPDM.
1. POV Draco

**Le corps de mon ennemi**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Couple** : HPDM (Pour changer, tiens !)

**Résum** : Où finit le sexe ? Où commencent les sentiments ? La haine est si proche de l'amour… Il suffit parfois d'une ou deux nuits pour que tout bascule. One Shot.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **

J'aimerai dédier cet OS à deux personnes :

_Tout d'abord à Lulu-Cyfair_ : Ma Lulu, tu sais à quel point je vous aime, tes fics et toi. Hé bien, c'est une manière de plus de te le montrer.

_Ensuite, à Origine_ : Je sais qu'on ne se connaît guère (même pas du tout, lol), sauf par quelques rewiews, et tu n'auras peut-être pas l'occasion de lire cet OS, mais j'aimerai beaucoup te remercier. Grâce à des auteurs comme toi, mon écriture est moins inhibée. J'arrive à me « lâcher » plus facilement. Alors, merci de m'avoir apporté autant, et continue ton excellent travail. Tu as énormément de talent.

**°°°**

La nuit dernière, j'ai baisé Harry Potter.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, dix-sept ans, préfet en chef des Serpentards, j'ai usé à ma guise du corps de mon ennemi.

Et c'était foutrement bon.

Lorsque je suis revenu dans ma propre chambre, j'avais encore cette odeur dans mes narines. L'odeur si particulière, si unique, du sperme et de la sueur après le sexe.

Et j'ai adoré ça…

Ne me demandez pas comment, ni pourquoi _ça_ a commencé. Sans doute l'une de nos énièmes disputes, qui aurait pu se conclure par une énième volée de coups. Seulement voila, cette fois-ci, _ça_ s'est terminé en corps à corps. Un autre genre de corps à corps…

Je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux à posé en premier ses lèvres sur l'autre. Peut-être était-ce moi ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le baiser s'est transformé en morsure.

Que j'ai senti le goût du sang dans ma bouche et que je l'ai pleinement savouré.

Son sang… se mêlant au mien.

Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents… tout contre les miennes. Le goût de l'interdit. Du pêché originel.

Je me rappelle avoir passé ma main dans ses cheveux, et lui avoir violemment tiré la tête en arrière pour envahir plus profondément sa bouche.

Le reste n'est que sensations. Nous étions avides, lui comme moi, de sensations fortes.

Avides de dénuder nos deux corps. De sentir la fièvre monter.

J'ai exploré longuement le corps offert, tendu vers moi.

Ce n'était pas doux et tendre comme cela pourrait l'être entre gens qui s'aiment, non. C'était sauvage, violent, à l'image de la haine qui nous unit depuis sept ans bientôt.

J'ai griffé avec sauvagerie les méplats, les pleins et les déliés de ce corps sensible, j'ai laissé mes doigts jouer avec ces flancs musclés.

Le sang a pulsé dans mes reins et l'érection était là. Douloureuse, violente, à l'image de ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'ai saisi son propre sexe et je l'ai masturbé sans douceur.

La douceur n'a jamais été de mise entre nous.

Je l'ai senti grossir entre mes doigts.

Je l'ai longuement torturé avec ma bouche, savourant cette chair dure et délicate à la fois.

Je crois qu'à un certain moment, il a hurlé quelque chose comme « Baise-moi, Malfoy, merde ! » et je n'ai été que trop heureux de l'obliger.

Je n'ai été que trop heureux de lui faire payer.

De lui faire payer ces sept dernières années.

Je l'ai plaqué face contre terre, et j'ai écarté violemment ses fesses. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage. Quand je l'ai pénétré, c'était encore une fois sans douceur. Sans aucune préparation. Sans lubrifiant d'aucune sorte.

Ce n'était qu'un trou, après tout.

Le cul de Potter.

J'ai senti mon sexe s'enfoncer dans sa chair étroite.

Il a hurlé de douleur.

Et j'ai savouré, putain, croyez-moi, j'ai savouré ce moment comme jamais.

Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de s'habituer à ma présence en lui. J'ai commencé à l'empaler, à le baiser comme j'en mourrais d'envie.

Depuis si longtemps…

La sueur a coulé le long de mon corps pour se mêler à la sienne. Dans la pièce, tout comme dans nos esprits en fusion, il faisait atrocement chaud.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je l'ai senti se détendre.

Mes hanches se mouvaient en rythme avec les siennes. Un instant, il a relevé la tête, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués contre son front, et j'ai pu voir son visage dans le miroir accroché sur le mur de la salle.

Il reflétait la haine, le désir, l'avidité. La douleur mêlée au plaisir.

Il reflétait exactement les mêmes émotions que mon propre visage.

La base de notre relation.

Alors j'ai agrippé ses hanches, et j'ai bougé de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de retarder le moment… mais j'étais si dur, si loin.

Et c'était si bon d'être à l'intérieur de lui…

Je crois que j'ai du crier son nom au moment de l'orgasme.

Et le mien a répondu en écho…

Oui, la nuit dernière, j'ai baisé Harry Potter.

Et c'était foutrement bon.

Alors… pourquoi l'amertume me monte-t-elle à la gorge, acide comme un relent de bile ?

**§**

Il manquait quelque chose… Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui aurait rendu cette expérience sexuelle inoubliable. Je m'étais enfui sans un mot de plus et j'avais regagné ma chambre comme un voleur.

Mais j'allais recommencer. Oh oui ! J'allais baiser encore une fois Harry Potter.

Le pire, c'est que je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'étais obsédé par lui.

Le lendemain, toute la journée, un drôle de petit sourire a joué sur mes lèvres. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était excitant au possible de regarder les fesses de Potter en cours de potions, et de se dire « J'ai enfilé ce cul » ? Parce qu'il était excitant de se rendre compte que les autres ne soupçonnaient absolument rien ?

A un certain moment, au réfectoire, j'ai croisé son regard. Il brûlait de la même fièvre, de la même envie que moi.

Oh oui, j'allais baiser Harry Potter. Encore. Et encore.

Et je ne me rendais même pas compte que c'était déjà un peu plus que de l'obsession.

Un peu plus que du simple sexe.

J'ai attendu la fin de la journée avec impatience. J'ai attendu que l'école s'endorme, en proie à l'excitation.

Et puis, au moment ou j'allais le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il a pénétré dans la mienne.

J'ai été surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourtant, je me suis vite repris.

Je l'ai empoigné et j'ai violemment plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ça sonnait faux.

Creux, vide.

Il s'est dégagé, sans brutalité, et a posé ses mains sur mes avant-bras, en une douce et lente caresse.

Puis il m'a embrassé.

Tendrement.

Presque timidement.

Il m'a embrassé, sa langue envahissant délicatement ma bouche pour venir jouer avec la mienne.

Et instinctivement, j'ai répondu au baiser.

Et c'était si doux, si amoureux, que j'en ai eu des frissons.

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, sans que je sache exactement pourquoi. Ou plutôt, si, je le savais parfaitement.

Il était la première personne à me donner, à travers le simple contact de ses lèvres, ce que mes propres parents ne m'avaient jamais donné.

De la tendresse.

De la générosité.

_De l'amour…_

Il m'a déshabillé, en prenant tout son temps. Ses doigts couraient sur ma peau comme sur de la soie, et de la manière dont il me touchait, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de cette foutue planète.

Je me suis retrouvé allongé sur mon lit. Pas à plat ventre. Sur le dos.

Il a sucé, léché, mordillé chaque centimètre carré de moi. Lorsqu'il m'a enfin pénétré, mon corps était en feu, et j'étais à deux doigts de le supplier de le faire.

Un Malfoy ne supplie pas.

Mais au moment ou il est entré en moi, je me foutais pas mal qu'un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominer.

Quand il a commencé ses va-et-vient, nous nous regardions dans les yeux.

Lors d'un échange purement sexuel, ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais. Vous pouvez me croire, je l'ai suffisamment vécu.

Et lorsque nous avons joui, c'était ensemble, et là encore, son regard et le mien étaient soudés. Chacun cherchant confirmation en l'autre de ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Plus tard dans la nuit, mon esprit reptilien m'a suggéré d'aller continuer dans l'antre du lion ce que nous avions si bien commencé. Et nous l'avons fait. Encore et encore.

Et c'était à chaque fois meilleur que la précédente.

Cette fois-ci, je suis resté.

J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Potter.

Dans le lit de Harry Potter.

Mon corps serré contre celui de Harry.

Comme c'est étrange, la vie…

Il suffit parfois d'un seul instant pour que tout bascule.

La nuit dernière, j'ai baisé le corps de mon ennemi.

Mais cette nuit…

… Cette nuit, j'ai fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime.

**FIN**

**°°°**


	2. POV Harry

**Le corps de mon ennemi**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Couple** : HPDM (Pour changer, tiens !)

**Résum** : Où finit le sexe ? Où commencent les sentiments ? La haine est si proche de l'amour… Il suffit parfois d'une ou deux nuits pour que tout bascule. One Shot.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **L'idée de cette fic m'est venue de manière très étrange. Depuis un bon moment, j'avais ce titre dans la tête : « Le corps de mon ennemi », et impossible de trouver une histoire qui tienne la route pour coller à ça. Et au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins, hop ! La voila, la ch'tite idée !

**°°°**

La nuit dernière, Draco Malfoy m'a baisé.

Moi, Harry Potter, dix-sept ans, préfet en chef des Gryffondors, j'ai laissé mon pire ennemi utiliser mon corps comme un objet.

Et c'était sacrément bon.

C'était juste du sexe. Dur, cru, avide.

Mais j'ai adoré ça.

Ne me demandez pas comment ça a commencé, ni pourquoi, et encore moins où nous avons atterri. Il me semble que c'était la salle sur demande. Mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr.

Tout était flou dans ma tête.

Je me souviens cependant que notre premier baiser avait tout d'une morsure. Il était à l'image de notre relation.

Violent, brutal.

J'ai senti le goût acide du sang dans ma bouche, et je l'ai dégusté voluptueusement.

Car la blessure m'était faite par lui. Celui que je hais depuis si longtemps.

Celui qui m'obsède depuis si longtemps.

Nos vêtements se sont éparpillés à travers la pièce, tandis que nos deux corps se cherchaient avec fureur. La haine donnait une saveur si particulière à notre étreinte…

Il a griffé ma peau, laissant son empreinte partout sur moi. De fines ridules rouges striaient mes flancs, mais ça n'a fait qu'augmenter ma fièvre.

J'en voulais plus.

Encore plus.

Il n'y avait pas une seule part de moi-même qui ne soit pas dure comme de la pierre. Le sang affluait dans mes reins, gonflant mon membre. Le désir était là, tellement présent que ma gorge elle-même en devenait douloureuse

Et j'en voulais plus.

Toujours plus.

Je voulais le sentir au plus profond de moi.

Putain, je voulais vraiment qu'il me baise jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus m'asseoir !

Il m'a fait la plus incroyable fellation de ma vie, et lorsque j'ai hurlé « Baise-moi, Malfoy, merde ! », il s'est enfin décidé à cesser de me torturer.

Il a fait ce que j'attendais de lui. Ce que la situation exigeait de lui.

En parfait Malfoy, en parfait serpentard, il m'a plaqué sur le sol, face contre terre. J'ai senti sa main agripper mes cheveux pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Son autre main a écarté mes fesses.

Et il m'a enculé.

Profondément.

Je suis vulgaire, je sais, mais ce sont les termes les plus appropriés. Ce n'était rien d'autre que ça.

C'était brutal, et douloureux. J'ai cru que j'allais me déchirer en deux sous cette intrusion, que la souffrance ne s'arrêterait jamais.

J'ai hurlé.

Lorsqu'il a commencé à bouger en moi, et je n'étais pas prêt.

Pas de lubrifiant.

Peu de préliminaires.

A mesure qu'il me chevauchait, le goût amer de ma propre déchéance me remontait le long de l'œsophage. A ce moment, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie.

Qu'il en finisse rapidement.

J'avais rêvé d'autre chose, pour ma première fois… Autre chose que cette explosion de haine, que cette sordide vengeance.

Dans la pièce, la chaleur était insupportable.

Et cette impression de n'être qu'un pantin désarticulé entre les mains d'un marionnettiste sadique…

Et puis quelque chose de totalement inattendu s'est produit.

Je l'ai senti aller de plus en plus vite, s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin en moi, et mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes pour laisser exhaler un souffle, qui s'est transformé en gémissement.

La douleur refluait lentement.

Le plaisir m'a envahi par vagues successives, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus hautes. C'était une sensation étrange.

La sensation d'être enfin complet.

A un certain moment, il a relâché sa prise sur ma nuque et j'ai relevé la tête. J'ai vu notre reflet dans le miroir d'en face. Son allure d'ange déchu, ses mèches presque blanches collées à son front par la sueur.

Les mêmes sentiments se reflétaient sur nos deux visages.

La haine, le désir, l'avidité.

Et puis tout s'est noyé.

Un liquide chaud a envahi mon anus brûlant, et j'ai expulsé mon plaisir à même le sol.

Il a crié mon nom.

J'ai hurlé le sien.

Le reste est silence et froideur.

Oui, la nuit dernière, Draco Malfoy m'a baisé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est parti que j'ai compris.

Compris que j'aurais voulu avoir tellement plus que le corps de mon ennemi.

**§**

Il manquait quelque chose pour faire du don de ma virginité un moment inoubliable. Il manquait les sentiments.

Toute la journée, cette pensée a tournoyé dans ma tête. Elle était comme un air musical irritant, dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser.

Mais je savais que nous n'en resterions pas là, lui et moi.

Un drôle de petit sourire est resté sur mes lèvres.

Hermione et Ron ne comprenaient rien. Ils se demandaient pourquoi diable j'avais l'air aussi heureux.

Ce n'est que lorsque Neville a plaisanté en disant que j'étais amoureux que j'ai compris que c'était la vérité.

Amoureux. Amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Et soudain, le monde a changé de couleur.

Après ça, le cours de potions était presque supportable. Même si je sentais en permanence le regard de Draco posé sur mes fesses.

Au réfectoire, j'ai relevé la tête au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins, et nos regards se sont croisés.

Avec au fond de nos prunelles, la même excitation, le même désir mutuel.

Il avait envie de me baiser.

Et le pire, c'est que j'en avais envie aussi.

J'ai attendu que l'école s'endorme, je me suis caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, et je l'ai rejoint dans sa chambre.

J'ai lu l'étonnement sur son visage parfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je prenne l'initiative et il a voulu reprendre l'avantage.

Il s'est montré violent, m'empoignant sans aucune douceur.

Mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Oh, non ! Je voulais plus. Beaucoup plus.

Alors j'ai caressé ses avant-bras, et je l'ai embrassé. Je lui ai donné un vrai baiser. Un baiser où j'ai essayé de faire passer tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Tous les sentiments que je souhaitais qu'il me rende.

Tendresse.

Confiance.

_Amour._

Et après un moment, il a commencé à répondre à mon baiser. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la suite. Je me souviens des sensations.

De la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts tandis que je le déshabillais, de son souffle haletant…

Je l'ai allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, et je l'ai regardé bien en face.

Puis j'ai entrepris de découvrir lentement ce corps inconnu, ce corps que je voulais connaître par cœur.

Tout s'est fait de façon si naturelle… Lorsque je l'ai pénétré, c'était avec amour, douceur et volupté.

Et dans son regard, j'ai enfin trouvé tout ce que je cherchais.

Draco Malfoy m'aimait.

Ses yeux n'ont jamais su mentir.

Nous avons joui ensemble, dans une fusion parfaite, qui allait bien au-delà du simple échange charnel.

Plus tard dans la nuit, nous sommes allés dans ma chambre. Et nous avons recommencé. Encore et encore.

Et c'était à chaque fois meilleur que la précédente.

Cette fois-ci, il est resté.

Draco Malfoy a dormi dans mon lit.

Sa peau réchauffant la mienne.

Comme c'est étrange, la vie…

Il suffit parfois d'un seul instant pour que tout bascule.

La nuit dernière, j'ai couché avec mon ennemi.

Mais cette nuit…

…Cette nuit, j'ai fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime.

**FIN **

**°°°**

**Un énorme merci à Saael' et à Tia. Vous savez à quel point je vous adore, les filles ! **

**Je n'en suis pas franchement satisfaite, de ces deux POV, et je les retravaillerai certainement un jour, mais pour l'instant, je laisse comme ça, car je suis trop bloquée dessus. Donnez-moi tout de même votre avis, même si c'est pour me dire qu'il est négatif... ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.**


End file.
